Finding Yourself
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Frank Hopkins' daughter runs away to race in the Ocean of Fire. Can Frank find her before she gets hurt? Or will she have to race by herself and try to survive the harsh conditions?
1. A New Beginning

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Hidalgo _besides a copy of the movie, a Breyer, and a Breyer stuffie. So no suing!

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

Frank T. Hopkins had won the Ocean of Fire the previous year and also had, upon his return to America, let his prized horse, Hidalgo, go free. After letting Hidalgo go, he became somewhat depressed. He began drinking and gambling really heavy once more. But he ended up coming out of it when he saw the daughter of the Sheikh, Jazira, once more. Jazira had come to America to find Frank. And she had succeeded in her search when she found him one day, drunk and broke in a bar.

After a year of seeing each other once more, Jazira and Frank married. The Sheikh had okayed their marriage and given them his blessing. So the two settled down in the West, in Oklahoma, and visited the Sheikh in Arabia every so often.

In the year 1894, Jazira gave birth to a child. A daughter. Their daughter was very mixed blooded. She was half-Arabian and half-Indian and American. She was beautiful like her mother, but had her father's eyes and hair. She was named Kaitlin.

Kaitlin was very much like her father and mother. She loved horses and understood them quite well. And she loved to ride. Her father often joked that she was much better than he was and would do quite well as an endurance rider. But Jazira discouraged this kind of talk. Frank could have been killed in the last endurance race that he had been in and Jazira didn't want to take that chance with her daughter. But Frank had taught Kaitlin all about endurance riding and it was only a matter of time before Kaitlin decided to do it. She was Frank's daughter after all and it was in her blood.

**Author's Notes:**

I have some more already written but I decided just to post this bit and see what people think. If they like it, I'll post more. If not, then I wouldn't continue. I'm trying a different style than my other story on and I don't know if it'll work out well.


	2. Desire

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _Hidalgo _besides a copy of the movie, a Breyer, and a Breyer stuffie. So no suing!

\**Chapter Two: Desire**

Kaitlin Hopkins was 15 years old when she finally decided that no matter what happened she wanted to be an endurance rider like her father. Kaitlin adored her father and loved hearing his stories about the races he had been in. The ones that were her favorite were the ones about the Ocean of Fire, which had been her father's last endurance race. She also loved hearing about Hidalgo, who was the father of her own horse. Yes, her father had let Hidalgo go free, but they lived nearby to where Hidalgo and his band roamed. And Hidalgo often came by the house to visit Frank.

Her horse was also a stallion like Hidalgo had been, but Zodiac wasn't a pinto. Instead, he was all chestnut with an odd-shaped star and four white stockings and a light colored mane. Zodiac wasn't tamed, like Hidalgo, but he listened to Kaitlin all the same. They had an excellent bond just like Frank and Hidalgo had. But the one thing that wasn't similar at all was that fact that Frank and Hidalgo had never lost a long distance race and Kaitlin and Zodiac had never run one. Jazira had never allowed it.

But Kaitlin wanted more than anything to run a long distance race. But not just any race. She wanted to run the Ocean of Fire, just like her father had in 1890. And she wanted to win it. And nothing was going to stop her from doing it. Not even the distance between her house and Arabia, her parents or her inexperience mattered. Nothing was going to keep her from what she desired most. A chance in an endurance race.

**Author's Notes:**

Short again, but the next chapters are longer.

Reviewers!

**Becca –** I'm glad you like this story and here is some more just for you.


	3. Runaway

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _Hidalgo _besides a copy of the movie, a Breyer, and a Breyer stuffie. So no suing!

**Chapter Three: Runaway**

Late one night, Kaitlin snuck out of the house to go to the paddock. She was dressed in some old clothes that had once been her father's but she had altered them to fit her. She quickly and quietly tacked Zodiac up and then rode out into the night. In her saddlebags was $1,000 in Spanish silver along with money to pay for passage to Arabia along with money for other things. She was going to head for a boat to Arabia so that she could run in the Ocean of Fire. She had it all planned out.

* * *

When Frank Hopkins awoke the next morning to find his daughter and her horse missing, he panicked. Then he found some clues in the house. Kaitlin had left a note saying not to worry, and that she'd be back soon. But he also found papers that mentioned a boat to Arabia and the Ocean of Fire. Frank suddenly knew what his daughter was going to do. Kaitlin was going to enter the Ocean of Fire race on Zodiac. And he had to stop her.

There was almost no way that Kaitlin could survive that race. He had had a horrible time with it himself and he was used to running endurance races. Kaitlin was not. She had never in her whole life run an endurance race on horseback. She wouldn't be able to survive. She would perish within days of the start of the race. And he couldn't allow that to happen to her.

Frank quickly gathered some belonging and told Jazira what was going on before he went to saddle up his horse. Jazira insisted upon coming with him to the boat and went to grab some stuff for herself. Once outside, Frank called for his horse with a whistle. Hoofbeats were heard as a horse galloped up to Frank.

"How you doing, brother?" Frank asked, as he patted the painted stallion on the neck.

* * *

"What on earth was I thinkin'?" Kaitlin asked herself as she rode to the ship, which would take her to Arabia. "What was I thinkin'?"

Kaitlin looked down at Zodiac. What had she gotten herself into? Who was she, thinking that she could possibly do an endurance race let alone the Ocean of Fire? She was Kaitlin Hopkins, Frank Hopkins' daughter. But did that mean that she could actually do the race?

* * *

Frank patted his horse and talked to it for several minutes. It had been a while since he'd seen Hidalgo and he'd missed his horse.

"Do you think we've got one more in us? You think we can do the Ocean of Fire again, brother?" Frank asked.

The horse snorted and tossed his head.

"That's what I thought. We're two old, washed up, has-beens. We couldn't possibly tackle the Ocean of Fire, now could we?"

The horse snorted once more.

"I guess, I'll take someone else then and leave you be…" said Frank, turning around to head to the pasture.

The horse nickered and pulled Frank's shirt, stopping Frank.

"So you want to come with? You want to try it again?"

Another nicker.

"Okay, you win brother," Frank said as saddled up Hidalgo once more.

**Author's Notes:**

I'll try to post some more tomorrow. Like my other story, I'll keep track of updates and such on my author's page in case you want to know more about what's coming up next.


	4. Camp

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** Like I really own the story of _Hidalgo_! I wish.

**Chapter Four: Camp**

Kaitlin had managed to make it across the ocean to Arabia, but it had been a long, lonely trip with only Zodiac for company. Kaitlin had been dressed in some of her father's old clothes and had cut her hair just before getting on the ship and she looked very much like a young version of her father. Since she looked like a cowboy, no one wanted anything to do with her. When the ship came into port, she disembarked from the ship and began to ride Zodiac to the last corner of Arabia where the camp was for the beginning of the Ocean of Fire.

Since Kaitlin didn't know where she was going, she followed another group headed towards the camp. It was the group of Lady Anne Davenport whose mare, Cameria, was entered in the race. The lady was nice company but she seemed way too suspicious of Kaitlin. Anne often asked Kaitlin, or Kyle as she was now called, if she knew of the, as she put it, "cowboy and his painted disgrace". But Kaitlin never replied to the questions that Anne asked when they had anything to do with her father, which would give her away. She had come way too far to be found out so easily.

Kaitlin was surprised at how easy it was to pretend to be a boy. No one would be able to tell that she wasn't who she said she was. No one but her father would be able to guess. But her father wouldn't be seeing her. It wasn't like he was coming to Arabia to find her, so her identity was safely hidden.

* * *

Frank was exhausted. He had absolutely no clue as to where Kaitlin was. He knew that she had been on the ship, but it was like Kaitlin Hopkins had never existed, let alone set foot on the ship. Then Frank smacked himself in the head. Of course she wouldn't be going by her own name! She'd change it so that she could race as a boy! That meant that he'd have to find her in the last corner of Arabia by speaking to some friends.

As Frank headed out of port, riding to the camp, he noticed that Lady Anne Davenport was also there. She must still be trying to win the race. It would probably be best if she didn't see him. So he quickly rode away, towards the camp, hoping that he'd reach the camp before Kaitlin did and therefore, he would find her.

* * *

Frank got very lucky. He was the first rider in from port, which gave him an advantage to finding Kaitlin. He quickly searched for Jazira's father who was the Sheikh of Sheikhs. Frank found his tent with ease and was surprised to see that the Sheikh was delighted to see Frank once again. Frank was welcomed into the Sheikh's tent by none other than the Sheikh.

"Welcome back, Frank! Have you come for a visit or for another try at our great race?" said the Sheikh in greeting.

"None of 'em, I'm afraid. I've come to this, the last corner of Arabia, searching for my daughter. She has run away with her horse and she wants to race in the Ocean of Fire."

"Jazira and your child is here? In Arabia?" asked the Sheikh in disbelief.

"Yes, Kaitlin, and her horse have come here without our knowledge. I am trying to find her but she must not know that I am here."

"You wish to remain unknown then?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is there anything I can do to help you or her?" asked the Sheikh, worried for Kaitlin.

"May I borrow some Arabian attire so that I may pass as another, nameless, faceless rider in the race?"

"Sure you may. You will also enter the race?" the Sheikh asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes I do. You see, I plan to find her without causing any problems that may endanger her," said Frank, having figured out a plan of action on the way over to the camp.

"Ahh, I see."

"Many thanks, Sheikh of Sheikhs," said Frank as he saluted the Sheikh with a tip of his hat and head as he left the tent.

* * *

Frank put a tent up while he was waiting for the others and took care of Hidalgo. Hidalgo seemed all right with being back in Arabia, which Frank guessed was a good thing. And then he waited for the rest of the entrants from port to arrive. He was wearing Arabian garb, given to him by the Sheikh and he looked nothing like himself. _Well, two can play this game_, he thought as finally, the entrants arrived and with them, he hoped, rode Kaitlin.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that I took so long to post! This past week I was supposed to go camping but the trip was cancelled and this change affected much of my homework. So unfortunately, I've been spending my writing time doing homework. But hopefully I'll get back to doing my homework at school and then using my free time to write. Currently, I'm writing during the time spent on a bus with broken shocks during my hour long morning ride to school when I'm half-asleep or during the time between two and three am in which I normally try to sleep. Hopefully, I will have another chapter up within two days of this one. Since people seem to like it, I will try my best to keep updates coming.

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 –** I'm glad that you like the story and that you can here the voices in her head. Sometimes I can when I read a really well written story.

**Gurlzrock –** Here's an update!

**Soccer-Bitch –** Glad you like the story and I will try to update more often. I'm glad that people seem to like this story.


	5. Strangers

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, writing this.

**Chapter Five: Strangers**

Kaitlin rode into camp. From the moment she entered the camp she felt that eyes were watching her. Not too many eyes though. She felt several curious glances at her but she also felt only one unblinking stare. She looked towards where she felt the stare coming from and she saw a person wearing Arabian garb staring at her. The person saw her and quickly turned their glaze elsewhere. Kaitlin watched him walk away and wondered why he was staring at her. Shaking her head, she dismounted Zodiac and began to try to figure out which tent was hers. Or she tried to at least. Everyone she tried to talk to ignored her and kept walking. Finally, an Arab man walked up to her. He had a kind face and seemed delighted to she her.

"Frank Hopkins! So nice to see you again! You have a new horse!" said the Sheikh joyfully.

"You must be mistaken. I'm not Frank Hopkins," said Kaitlin, amazed that an Arab would think that she was her father.

"But you look so much like him! Who are you then?"

"Someone else. But I have heard much about Mr. Hopkins. I decided to try my hand at the Ocean of Fire. My horse, Zodiac, is actually a son of Hidalgo," Kaitlin said, trying not to give too much away.

"You plan to race then?"

"I do," she said, nodding her head.

"What is your name then?"

"My name? Um, my name is Kyle… Kyle Sand."

"Nice to meet you Kyle," said the Sheikh, shaking Kaitlin's hand.

"Same to you. Where'll I be staying?"

"In that tent next to that white flag with the colorful symbol. A rider from port told us that a cowboy was coming in so we put up the flag that the cowboy Frank Hopkins used in the race. We thought it might be him, coming for another try at the race," the Sheikh said, pointing out the tent.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Kaitlin said sincerely.

"It's okay, I haven't seen or heard from him in many years. He and his wife, my daughter, moved to America and I haven't seen them in a few years. Every year I hope that they will return to see me. But they never do."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I trust that they are okay. I just wish I could get a chance to see them again, see if they have a family, see my grandchildren. She was all I had left. And I am old and don't have much more time left here on earth," the Sheikh said with a sad sigh.

"Sir, I lied to you about my name."

"You did? Why would you do something like that?" asked the Sheikh, pretend shock taking over.

"Because I didn't want to be found," said Kaitlin, ashamed as she looked down at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because sir, I'm a girl and I want to be able to race in the Ocean of Fire. I've heard tales about it ever since I was a little girl. I always wanted to ride in distance races but my mother never let me. My father was a distance rider and it almost got him killed. Since then, my mother decided I would never race."

"What is your name, child?"

"Kaitlin, Kaitlin Hopkins. I'm the only child of Jazira and Frank Hopkins. I ran away from my home to ride in the race."

"So your father, he does not know?"

"No. No one knows I left."

"Wouldn't they worry?" asked the concerned Sheikh.

"Probably not. Not enough to try and find me."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kaitlin, confused.

"Maybe you are underestimating your parents. They love you and if they could, they would track you all the way to Arabia. They would."

"Not my parents," snorted Kaitlin.

"We will see, Kaitlin. You look so much like your father yet your mother is also present. I see them both in you. They must be very proud to have you for a daughter."

"I guess," said Kaitlin as the Sheikh walked off. "I guess…"

* * *

Frank smiled to himself. Kaitlin was there. She had ridden into camp on Zodiac and looked like a mirror image of him, only younger. She had done a good job with her disguise but he could see right through it. She was trying to pretend to be a boy and she was fooling everyone. She always had been able to do that. She could even fool Jazira, but she had never been able to fool him. Never. Somehow, she had always given herself away, like she was doing now. And Frank would have to confront her once she settled in. But not until she settled. At least now he knew who she was and could relax for the time being.

* * *

Much later that night, Frank knocked outside of Kaitlin's tent. Kaitlin answered and Frank asked in an Arabian accent, if he could enter. Kaitlin was about to refuse then she realized that a boy wouldn't do that so she allowed him to enter. He nodded thanks to her and stepped inside. Once inside, Frank spoke.

Still using the accent, he said, "I saw your nation's flag. It was the same flag they used when the American cowboy rode here. They are saying that you are the cowboy, but you don't look completely like him. I knew the cowboy."

"You knew my fath…" Kaitlin said, almost giving herself away.

"Your father, child? Your father was the cowboy?" asked Frank still using the accent and tried to sound surprised.

"Yes. Did you know him well?" Kaitlin asked, curious.

"No, I didn't know him…"

"Oh…"

"I am him," said Frank in his normal voice as he took the Arab disguise off.

"Dad?" asked Kaitlin in disbelief.

"Kaitlin, I came to find you. Your mother and I were worried about you. If you wanted to race, you should have just asked!"

"I did ask and I was turned down! I wanted to race and you would never let me! I got sick of waiting around!" Kaitlin exclaimed.

"It wasn't a good idea, Kaitlin. This race is dangerous," Frank said in a serious tone of voice.

"Sure it is!" Kaitlin exclaimed, mocking Frank.

"It is. But it if you want to race, I will let you, provided that you let me come with you on the race."

"But you will pretend not to know me, right?" asked Kaitlin with narrowed eyes.

"Of course."

"I'll do it."

"Good," sighed Frank as he replaced his Arab garb and left the tent, a smile on his face. He had found his daughter and convinced his daughter to allow him to follow her along the race. He would let her race but he would be staying at a safe distance to keep an eye on her.

**Author's Notes:**

Is it still good? I can't tell. I hope to post the next chapter some time this weekend. Please read and review!

Reviewers!

**Soccer-Bitch –** Glad you like it and soon I will post more on a regular basis.

**Gurlzrock –** I read your fic. It's good. Glad you like me enough to keep reading it.


	6. The Race Begins

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own _Hidalgo_!

**Chapter Six: The Race Begins**

Kaitlin woke early the next morning in preparation for the race. She would have a long journey ahead of her and no chance to make mistakes. Yeah it would be nice to have her father alongside her without really being there, but she'd still have to be careful. She couldn't risk giving her true identity away. It was bad enough that she was pretending to be a white man but if the other riders found out that she was a woman, things would really go downhill and fast.

She quickly gathered all of her belongings and saddled Zodiac. Zodiac didn't seem too impressed with Arabia. As a matter of fact, Zodiac acted like he really wanted to just go home. And Kaitlin couldn't blame him. She had only been in Arabia for a little while but already she wanted to go home. She missed her life, something that she never thought would happen. But it was too late to back out now.

* * *

Frank watched his daughter closely from his tent. Hidalgo too was staring in the same direction as Frank. Hidalgo finally snorted and lost interest and turned back towards some food. Frank turned his head to study his horse. Hidalgo avoided his eye.

"You want to leave already, little brother?" Frank asked.

Hidalgo snorted.

"Hey! I didn't get you into this, you got me into it!" protested Frank as Hidalgo nudged him.

Frank laughed slightly as he patted his horse and finished packing. The race would begin soon and he needed to be ready to leave. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his daughter during the race or at any point. God only knew what kind of trouble that Kaitlin could get herself in.

* * *

Finally everyone gathered at the starting line. Hundreds of the desert's best riders were lined up, horses pulling at the bit, raring to go. Everyone was anxious for the race to begin. Frank and Hidalgo along with Kaitlin and Zodiac were no exception. As a matter of fact, Zodiac and Kaitlin seemed more excited about the beginning of the race than most. Hidalgo seemed ready to run back to the ship. Apparently, horses don't forget anything and Hidalgo had not forgotten about the Ocean of Fire and wasn't happy to be back. And Frank didn't seem particularly thrilled either.

But the gun was fired and the riders took off, racing across the desert into the last corner of Arabia. Frank and Kaitlin trailed the pack. Once the crowd was out of sight, the riders slowed down.

"Some things never change, do they, little brother?" Frank asked Hidalgo with a chuckle as he remembered something about the Ocean of Fire.

* * *

Kaitlin was amazed at everything. But she still wasn't sure that she wanted to be in Arabia anymore. She didn't even remember why she had come there in the first place and she wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew that she was confused about her life but would the Ocean of Fire tell her what she wanted—no needed to know? Or would she be just as confused at the end of it all as she was now?

Would she be able to find herself or was that just a silly thought that she had inside her head?

The Ocean of Fire had only barely begun but the problems were already beginning to unfold for Kaitlin and Frank as they headed farther and farther into the last corner of Arabia…

**Author's Notes:**

I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. School caught up to me and I had major writer's block on this story. But finally the ideas are coming back. I know I was updating my other story and not this one. I really meant to update this one but I couldn't get anything written. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on seeing as so many people are interested. And I promise that if I can, I will update. Next update (at the latest): Friday, October 29th.

Reviews with the next chapter!


	7. First Night

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or claim to own, _Hidalgo_.

**Chapter Seven: First Night**

As it was getting dark, everyone was preparing for the night camp. Kaitlin was worried how she was going to camp in the dessert. But she needn't worry. She would watch the others and figure out what to do on her own. So finally, she reached the campsite that the others were using and staked out a spot for herself and dismounted from Zodiac. Kaitlin saw to his needs before her own and had Zodiac cooled out before Frank rode in on Hidalgo. Like when he had raced before, Frank was the last one in. He saw no reason to rush Hidalgo so he was taking his time with the race.

* * *

Frank was glad to see that Kaitlin had safely arrived at the first night's campsite. He noticed that she was staying away from everyone else and he was happy with that. He himself had also camped a ways away from the others when he had run the race. Frank dismounted from Hidalgo and led his horse to a spot in between his daughter and the others.

He watched his daughter from a distance. He was having a hard time refusing the urge to go and talk to her and see how she was faring but he knew it would be suspicious if he did so he didn't. He understood things better than most people thought he did. And he had a good understanding of the race riders from his previous race.

* * *

Darkness fell swiftly and Frank jumped when he heard an Arab yelling to Kaitlin. He listened carefully to catch the conversation.

"You are doing good for a cowboy, cowboy. It has been awhile since a white man has attempted our great race. Not since 1890. But that matters not," said the Arab.

"Why the hell not?" asked Kaitlin, defensive.

"Because you will not survive the race. It was just a fluke that the other cowboy won. You will die soon. It is Allah's will."

"And so you think that you will win?" Kaitlin said with a snort.

"Yes I will. The cowboy only won because he found favor with the Christian lady and the Sheikh. You have neither," said the Arab convinced he was better than her.

"And you do?"

"Yes. I ride the lady's horse and my father used to work for the Sheikh."

"So? Your point is?" asked Kaitlin, sarcastically.

"Go home while you still can or be prepared to forfeit your life. You will never survive the race."

"That's what you think."

The Arab had nothing more to say and neither did Kaitlin. Frank just sat there, going over the Arab's words. The Arab was the rider for Anne. Great! And he had hoped that she had finally given up on the race! No such luck. And his father used to work for the Sheikh of Sheikhs? So that meant that his father was either dead or had been removed for some reason. Frank didn't like this Arab.

He was now beginning to get a very bad feeling about the race. Should he convince Kaitlin to quit and go home with him or should they stay a little longer? He had promised her that she could race and unless he had a good reason, she would refuse to leave. And he didn't have a good reason. He just had a feeling. But a feeling wouldn't cut it for her. All he could was wait and watch. Watch for a threat to either Kaitlin or himself. He could do no more than that.

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! I finally was able to write this chapter! Sorry that it took me a day longer than I had originally thought. I hurt my hands yesterday and couldn't type and didn't have this typed yet so I couldn't post this. I was able to post for my other story because it was almost finished. But my hands are healing so I was finally able to sit and type this up. Since one of my stories is ending, I should be able to post more often. So expect the next update on or before: Monday, November 1st.

Reviewers!

(Chapter 1)

**k3ra –** I'm glad you like it! Good luck on writing your own story! We need some more Hidalgo stories!

(Chapter 5)

**Soccer-Bitch –** Glad you liked the chapter! I'll try to update more often now.

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004** – I'm glad that you like it! I was worried that no one would. It's okay that you are taking your time updating. School has been hard on me too so I understand. The best time for me to update is on the weekends.

**lanna710 –** I'm glad to hear that you like the story! I'll try to update a lot because people seem to really like it!

(Chapter 6)

**Soccer-Bitch –** So glad to hear that you liked the chapter! And I hope that I can keep updating too.

**Dreamchaser –** That's a good question. He would be pretty old by now but mustangs can live pretty long lives. And I think Hidalgo is one of those who will live a long time. I'll try not too because I really Hidalgo and don't want anything too bad to happen to him but it works for the story, then there isn't too much I can do.

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004** – Thanks for the cookies! And yes I'm back with more story! Which is a reason to celebrate!


	8. Sandstorm

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hidalgo_.

**Chapter Eight: Sandstorm**

On the second day of the race, Kaitlin became separated from Frank. On the way back from a well, a sandstorm appeared out of nowhere. Kaitlin froze, afraid. Then she remembered what Frank had told her about sandstorms and she kicked Zodiac into a gallop and laid down low on Zodiac's neck.

"Come on boy! We can beat it!" she urged Zodiac, her fright apparent in her voice.

Kaitlin knew that she had to find some shelter from the sands. Finally she saw an old ruined building and headed for it. Once Zodiac reached the inside, Kaitlin threw herself off to the left side of Zodiac and covered her face and Zodiac's with a jacket. Sand swirled all around them but Kaitlin still kept them covered, fighting the winds that threatened to rip the little protection they had from her grasp.

The sand began to slow down as rapidly as it had begun. Once it had stopped swirling and the wind had died down, Kaitlin removed the jacket. Yuck, her jacket was covered in sand, as was everything else. Kaitlin shook her jacket free of sand and scowled.

"At least we are alive," said Kaitlin, as she patted Zodiac on his sand-covered neck.

Zodiac snorted and shook himself, getting sand all over Kaitlin.

"Hey! Is this the thanks I get for getting you out of the sand?" said Kaitlin as she brushed the sand off her and glared at her horse.

Zodiac nodded yes.

Kaitlin shook her head and led Zodiac out into the dessert. There was so much sand. Any and all tracks were covered. Just her luck. Now she was stuck in the middle of the dessert without any help. Why hadn't she turned back when she could have? Then everything seemed so clear.

She was going to die in the dessert. She'd never survive the race. It was all over and it seemed so final. She was going to die.

* * *

Frank lost track of his daughter on the way to the well for water. Kaitlin had just vanished. But Frank didn't have time to think about it. He heard howling winds and saw the sands stirring. A sandstorm was coming!

"Come on brother!" he cried to Hidalgo.

Hidalgo looked behind him, saw the sandstorm and took off running. He hadn't forgotten about sandstorms. Frank's eyes searched wildly for shelter as they fled. And he found it. An abandoned ruin that would be perfect! He turned Hidalgo towards it and they raced into the ruin. Frank covered their faces with a jacket, which keep the sand off their faces. Then the winds stopped and the sand stopped swirling.

"Well, brother, have you seen enough sand yet?" Frank asked, jokingly.

Hidalgo snorted, stirring up sand. Frank laughed as he patted Hidalgo's sandy neck.

"Well, we'd better keep moving," he said, shaking the sand off this jacket and then swung back up into the saddle.

Hidalgo snorted again and trudged off through the sand.

"Brother, do you think that Kaitlin found shelter?" Frank asked his horse once they were on their way and Hidalgo nodded his head.

"We should find her," he said and Hidalgo snorted and nodded and turned in a different direction.

Frank gave Hidalgo his head and Hidalgo took off at a trot. Hidalgo must have smelled either Kaitlin or Zodiac. At least that's what Frank hoped. Then Hidalgo came to a halt and swung his head around, looking for something. Frank too looked around and saw two figures in the distance. And they were heading the wrong way. They were heading deeper into the sand.

"Come on brother," said Frank, turning Hidalgo's head towards the two figures.

Hidalgo picked up a trot then at Frank's command, broke into a slow lope (or canter if you ride English) and headed towards the two figures. Frank was certain that the figures were of Kaitlin and Zodiac. They had to be. Who else would get lost in the dessert if it wasn't them? Everyone else was an Arab and they knew where they were going. So, it had to be her.

But when Frank caught up to them, he realized that it wasn't Kaitlin and Zodiac and he quickly urged Hidalgo to headed onwards with the race. His only hope now was that she would find the rest of the riders. There was nothing else he could do but hope.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it's hard. Hopefully with time they will grow. I make no promises though.

Next update should be posted: Wednesday, November 3rd.

Reviewers!

(Chapter 1)

Sylvia.S – I'll try but sometimes it's hard to do. The first two chapters are pretty short but from there on they seem to be longer. Or at least I hope. All to often, I don't have much time to write so if I can get a short chapter up, then it's better than waiting a week to write a really long chapter. But I'm trying to make them longer. Before I was writing on the bus so I didn't have my DVD to watch for help. Now I'm using it and hopefully that will help. Glad you like it though!

(Chapter 7)

Soccer-Bitch – Glad you still like it! At least I'm hoping that I'll update more often! Probably about every other day.


	9. A Full Day's Rest

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own _Hidalgo_ or anything related to it!

**Chapter Nine: A Full Day's Rest…**

Frank was one of the first riders to ride into the camp. Not too far from him was the Lady Anne's rider and the Sheikh's rider. Kaitlin was nowhere to be found. He could only hope that she survived the sandstorm and was on her way. If she was dead, Frank himself was as good as dead once Jazira was done with him.

It was a good thing that it was now time for the rest day. Hidalgo and Frank both needed the rest. Not that they would get much rest with Kaitlin missing. They never got much rest anyways.

* * *

Later that day, Kaitlin and Zodiac came trudging into the camp. They were tired, hungry and very, very sandy. At least they were alive even if they weren't doing too good. Frank saw them ride in and quickly went out to her. He looked to make sure that no one was watching before hugging his daughter but in his haste, he missed a shadowy follower.

"Kaitlin. Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, dad, really I am," she answered looking at his worried eyes. "I'm just tired but I'm not hurt."

"Are really you sure? It only gets harder from this point on!"

"Frank T. Hopkins! How dare you try to trick me into giving up! Of all the dirty rotten tricks!"

"What?" he said as he ruffled her hair. "I had to at least give it a try!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Frank let out a laugh before heading back to his tent. Kaitlin stood there, shaking her head, before heading to her own tent with Zodiac.

* * *

Kaitlin was so relieved to see her father. She had been so worried about surviving and whether or not he had survived. She could tell that he was relieved too. Now she could finally focus on the race because her father was there with her. As long as he was there she just might stand a chance with survival.

* * *

"So the cowboy has returned, in disguise. He must pay for his actions. Or she will pay for him," whispered the follower. "I will have my revenge."

**Author's Notes:**

So sorry about the wait! School caught up with and prevented me from posting. But to make up for this, I will stay on schedule and post again tomorrow like I planned to. So the next update is due Tomorrow, Saturday, November 13th.

Reviewers!

(Chapter 7)

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004**** – **If I can find some time, I'll read it.

(Chapter 8)

**Dreamchaser -** I'm glad that I finally got time to write some more. I'm surprised too because so much could be done with the story. I'm going to try some other Hidalgo fics once I finish up this one and my several other stories.

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004** – I'm sorry but I didn't see it yet when I posted! I'm so sorry about that! And yeah I heard about Bush getting re-elected. And it's a good thing because it put my uncle in a happy mood and he also voted for Bush and drove out of his way to pick me up so I could come up for the weekend. Last weekend that is.

**Soccer-Bitch –** I hoping to get back on my schedule that I set and keep on it. And if I can, it means every 3 or 4 days there will be a chapter.


	10. Kidnapped!

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the story of _Hidalgo_.

**Chapter Ten: Kidnapped!**

Kaitlin was sound asleep when the raiders came and attacked the camp. She hadn't noticed them until they came into her tent. Or at least one of them did. She felt the edge of a blade against her throat and her eyes flew up and all thoughts of sleep fled her mind. The person holding the blade was dressed in full Arab garb and had a menacing look in his eyes. It was definitely not her father.

"Get up," said the intruder. "And don't try anything stupid."

Kaitlin got up as the blade moved and slipped her boots on and grabbed her hat, shoving it on her head. Then the intruder motioned towards the tent flap and Kaitlin gulped as a dagger was held across her throat.

"Keep moving," hissed the harsh voice from behind her.

Kaitlin nodded slightly and kept walking. She even walked past her father, who was fighting furiously.

"Hey!" cried Frank, running after them. "Hey get back here!"

"Stay back or I'll slice her throat open," warned the Arab holding Kaitlin hostage.

"What?" asked Frank confused and concerned.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her."

"Why? She's nothing to you!"

"That's none of your business," said the Arab while shoving Kaitlin on the back of his horse and climbing on. "Hyah!"

And before Frank could do anything, they were gone.

* * *

Jazira was going to kill him. She was seriously going to kill him now. Not only had he allowed Kaitlin to race, but he'd allowed her to get kidnapped! Of all the stupid things to do! But how had the Arab known that Kaitlin was a girl? And why pick her? It was clear that Frank had a new enemy but who? And what did they want with his daughter?

Frank ran to the Sheikh's tent. The Sheikh was inside, pacing. The Sheikh looked towards Frank when he entered.

"Sheikh? We have a problem."

"What is it Frank?" The Sheikh asked, concerned.

"Kaitlin's been kidnapped."

"What? When?"

"Just now by the raiders. And they knew that she's a girl. Someone found out that she was racing but who would care?"

The Sheikh muttered something under his breath before turning again to face Frank who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Aziz…" said the Sheikh softly.

"What? Isn't Aziz dead?" asked Frank, remembering the man who had once worked for the Sheikh and had been partially responsible for Jazira's kidnapping.

"Yes he is, but he had a son. And his son blames you for his father's death."

"But I didn't kill Aziz!" protested Frank.

"Yes, but his son believes that you did. If he found out that she was your daughter, then he would have taken her."

"But why would he take her if he doesn't know that I am here?"

"There is nothing to say whether or not he knows that you are here. But it is well known that Jazira married you. And so maybe he intends to ransom her to me."

"Or maybe he just plans on killing her!" exclaimed Frank heading towards the tent opening.

"Frank, think! He would not plan on killing her without having tried something. He wants something and we must wait for word of it."

"I can't sit here and wait Sheikh! I can't wait for word of my daughter's life! I have to go find her!"

"Wait, just a few minutes."

"I will go saddle Hidalgo and then return. If no word is heard by the time I come back, I'm heading out after her," said Frank and the Sheikh nodded.

* * *

Kaitlin was terrified. She'd been kidnapped and was scared. She didn't know how the person had figured out her identity, but he had. He knew that she was a girl.

"Stop fighting!" ordered the Arab.

"Why?" shot back Kaitlin.

"If you don't stop, I'll cut your throat before your father comes."

"What do you know about my father?" asked Kaitlin, wondering how Frank fit into this crazy mess.

"He killed my father, so now he must pay for it. He must pay for Aziz's death with his own or you will be paying for him!"

"What?" Kaitlin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aziz was my father. The cowboy killed him."

"No he didn't! Jaffa killed him after Aziz shot him! My father had nothing to do with it! Yes my father was there but he didn't kill him!" protested Kaitlin, knowing that Frank hadn't killed Aziz. He'd told her all about it.

"It was your father's fault and he must pay for it," hissed the Arab.

"My father isn't coming. My father is still in the States."

"No he is not, girl. I saw him at the campsite. He is in disguise. He will come for you, just like he came for Jazira. Except this time, he will die!"

"No!" cried Kaitlin.

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the chapter I promised! The next one is due Tuesday, November 16th.

Reviewers!

**Soccer-Bitch –** Glad you like it!


	11. Rescue

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own.

**Chapter Eleven: Rescue**

Frank Hopkins was pacing the tent of the Sheikh of Sheikhs when the Sheikh received the ransom orders. Frank was no longer wearing his disguise because he pretty much figured that Kaitlin and his cover was already blown so it didn't matter if anyone saw him. Not that he cared either.

"Frank, they want what shouldn't be given to them in return for her," said the Sheikh. "And it would be harder to trick them."

"What do they want?"

"They want Hidalgo… and you."

"What?" asked Frank, unsure that he'd heard correctly.

"They want Hidalgo. Along with information on your location. Frank, they want your life in exchange for Kaitlin's."

"Sheikh, remember what you said to me when I first arrived all those years ago?"

"I remember a bit," admitted the Sheikh.

"You said, 'You are gambling with your very life in this great race.' Well you know what? When I let Kaitlin race, I was gambling with both our lives. And if it takes my life to let her have her life, then so be it!" cried Frank, as he stalked off, heading away from the tent.

"There must be another way!" cried the Sheikh as he ran after Frank.

Frank stopped midway to his tent. He turned around to face the Sheikh, slightly intrigued by what he had said.

"When Jazira was taken, we found another way to save her. There must be another way to save Kaitlin!"

"Jazira…" said Frank softly. "She will be so upset when she hears…"

"She need not hear anything to upset her! There is another way to save Kaitlin!"

"And what's that?" asked Frank, upset and not quite thinking straight.

"They don't know where you are. They think you are still in America. You could use that to save her," suggested the Sheikh.

"You think it could work?" Frank asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Frank, I know you can make it work."

Frank nodded and gave a weak smile. He was going to try and save Kaitlin but if it came down to it, he would sacrifice his life if it meant she could escape.

* * *

Kaitlin was worried. She had heard the others talking and she had heard many things. She knew that she was being used a trap to lure her father. Apparently, the man who kidnapped her was Aziz's son and wanted Frank dead. He had overheard her and he'd also heard her call out 'Frank T. Hopkins' and decided to use her against her father.

But she had also heard that if the Sheikh didn't produce Hidalgo, her father's prized horse and at least information on Frank's location, if not Frank, that she was dead. Kaitlin was a liability for them and they wouldn't hesitate to kill her if things didn't go their way. And Kaitlin knew it. But she also knew that they didn't understand why their leader hadn't had her killed already. Kaitlin knew that her father would try to rescue her but at what cost? What was he willing to do? Would he willingly give up his life for her?

* * *

Frank rode in on Zodiac, with Hidalgo running alongside. He was dressed once again in his Arab disguise. He hoped that he could fool everyone long enough to escape with Kaitlin. He had brought Zodiac because Zodiac should be able to find Kaitlin. And the raiders also wanted Hidalgo. Plus, Frank wasn't leaving his partner behind.

* * *

"Someone's here! With a painted stallion!" cried someone to the leader who grabbed Kaitlin, dragging her.

"Let go of me!" cried Kaitlin fighting her captor.

Out came the dagger and it once again rested on her throat. Kaitlin stopped fighting and instead looked around. Then she saw him. Her father was there, in disguise with both Hidalgo and Zodiac. What did he have planned?

* * *

"Thank God she's still alive," whispered Frank to the two horses when he saw Kaitlin come out. But her life was still at stake, judging by the dagger on her throat.

"Who sent you?" questioned the Arab holding Kaitlin.

Frank narrowed his eyes in disgust and hatred at the Arab. He knew instantly that this was Aziz's son and the mastermind of Kaitlin's kidnapping.

"The Sheikh of Sheikhs sent me here," was his coolly stated reply.

"Why did he send you?"

"Because the cowboy is no longer around. And this matter affects the Sheikh directly. The person that you have is none other than the Sheikh's granddaughter he wants her back."

"Where is the cowboy?"

"Dead," lied Frank. "He was accidentally killed by the Sheikh's men in the raid."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is that the cowboy's horse?" asked Aziz's son, pointing to Hidalgo.

"Yes, it is."

"Give me him and I'll release the girl. Someone one already beat me to the prize. What a shame…"

Frank nodded and untied Hidalgo who was taken by one of the raiders. And Kaitlin was released. She looked towards Frank who winked and she kept walking and acted hesitantly. That was good. She needed to act unsure. Otherwise, they were in big trouble.

* * *

Kaitlin kept walking. She was free but she wasn't going to be to eager. She also attempted to appear saddened. She had to act like she had just heard that her father was dead. Which she knew wasn't true because her father was right in front of her on her horse. But they didn't know that, which was all that mattered.

Frank dismounted Zodiac when Kaitlin reached him and allowed Kaitlin to hop on her horse. Then she asked him something, out loud.

"Is it true? Is he really dead?" Kaitlin asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," was Frank's solemn reply.

Kaitlin began to cry.

* * *

The girl was crying! What the hell was he supposed to do? First, Hopkins wasn't there and then he found out that he had been killed. And now, Hopkins' daughter was crying because she asked the Arab who came for her to verify the story. She had been hoping that he was alive and he wasn't.

What could he do? He liked her and he felt bad enough that he was plotting to kill her father but he knew he could have never killed Frank or her. He was far too soft for cold-blooded killing. But she was still upset and it was his fault that her father was dead.

He then watched as the Arab who had ridden in tried to comfort her and she pushed him away. Any doubt that he had had about the Arab disappeared. Had that been her father, she never would have pushed him.

"I have no use for this horse. The horse no longer matters. The prize is gone and even the horse can't make up for it…" he said as he ordered one of his raiders to give Hidalgo back to Kaitlin.

* * *

"You… don't… want… my… father's… horse…?" asked Kaitlin shakily. "I… can… keep… him…?"

"No, I don't want the horse. It's an infidel, just like the cowboy and has no place here. I want it gone," said the leader.

Kaitlin nodded and dismounted her horse and went to hug Hidalgo.

"You'll have to take care of me now, huh boy?" asked Kaitlin between sobs. Then she mounted her father's horse and slowly rode away.

The Arab mounted the other horse and followed her but she seemed to have forgotten about him. Soon, both were gone.

"Double check on the story. I wonder if the cowboy is really dead or the Sheikh's servant misinformed," said the leader to one of the raiders, once Kaitlin was gone.

"Yes, sir," said the raider, mounting a horse and riding out to double-check the story.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the delay! I fell behind due to school and then I went out of town and well, I'm back now. I have to have a procedure this week that means that my Thanksgiving vacation had to be early or I wasn't getting one. So I wouldn't be away from the computer for the rest of the week. Except for Thanksgiving dinner.Next update due: Friday, November 26th

Reviewers!

**Soccer-Bitch** - Hopefully I can write some in soon but I'm not very awake at the moment because I can't eat so I'm very tired.

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004** - Thanks for telling me that. I must have forgotten with all the different stories I'm writing. Too much stuff in my head.


	12. The Race Continues

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story of _Hidalgo_. I only own the creation of characters that you do not recognize.

**Chapter Twelve: The Race Continues**

Frank and Kaitlin made their way back to camp. Kaitlin was very glad to see her father again and even happier that they had both escaped with their lives. Once out of sight, they switched horses and Frank took off his disguise for the time being.

"Kaitlin, are you all right?" asked Frank, while they switched horses.

"Yes, I am. They didn't hurt me but I was so worried. I heard them talking. It scared me. And I have a bad feeling that this is not over yet."

"It isn't. As long as the race continues, this isn't over. You will not be safe until we can get you back home."

"Why can't I be safe here?"

"Someone is out to kill us both. I have a sneaking suspicion that it has to with the Lady Anne. She sent people after me and I wouldn't be surprised if she was responsible for the raiders."

"But why?"

"Money."

"Oh…"

Frank gave a half-smile to Kaitlin as he once again disguised himself and they reached the camp. She was smart for her age and had quickly understood without Frank having to explain it himself. And he didn't want to explain it. He knew that somewhere out there was the Lady Anne's rider who had abducted his daughter and that he would stop at nothing until he saw her dead and Frank too.

But that would not happen as long as Frank remained nearby, watching over his daughter.

* * *

The next day, everyone saddled up and once again headed out for the desert. The rest day had ended and the race was on once again. And like usually, Kaitlin and Frank were the last riders to leave, setting a slow pace. Their horses were weakening, as were they and they both knew it. But hopefully they could last through the rest of the race.

* * *

About a week or more later, a plague came upon them. Locusts had arrived. Kaitlin and Frank quickly got up and ran to their horses, attempted to calm them down. Hidalgo reared and protested loudly. He had remembered the locusts and clearly didn't like them one bit.

"Kaitlin! Quick! Cover Zodiac! It's the locusts!" cried Frank as he tried to calm down Hidalgo, who was rearing.

"What?"

"Cover yourself and Zodiac with a blanket! You've got to keep the locusts off you! Be quick!"

"What about you!"

"I'll be fine. I've just to calm down Hidalgo," he said, trying to reassure Kaitlin.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaitlin, not quite convinced.

"Yes, now cover yourself! The locusts are almost here!"

Kaitlin nodded, her eyes wide with fear as she turned and saw the locust cloud blacking out the sun. She got Zodiac to lay down on the sand and quickly pulled her blanket over herself and Zodiac's head. Zodiac protested but Kaitlin calmed him down.

Frank struggled with Hidalgo who was getting worse as time went on. "Calm down brother! The locusts can't hurt you if you listen to me!" Frank insisted, trying to calm the worried stallion.

Hidalgo tossed his head and rolled his eyes, fear showing clear on his face. He then reared and struck out towards Frank who fell onto the sand to escape the slashing hooves.

"Hidalgo!" cried Frank as he crawled backwards from Hidalgo.

"Dad! Are you okay!" cried Kaitlin's worried voice from under her blanket.

"Kaitlin, stay put!" he ordered.

Hidalgo stopped rearing and danced just out of Frank's reach, still acting strangely.

"Woah… calm down son. It's just me. I don't want to hurt you…" whispered Frank as he reached his hand out towards the crazed horse.

Hidalgo sniffed Frank's hand.

"I promise that I'll get you home soon. But you have to calm down."

Hidalgo snorted and stepped foreword one step, then stopped.

"That's right brother, keep on coming now before the locusts get you…" said Frank backing up to reach his blanket.

Hidalgo snorted again and stepped faster this time and caught up to Frank as Frank lifted the blanket off the sand.

"Down, brother, down," he whispered and Hidalgo lay down, eyes still rolling and frightened.

Frank lay down next to his horse and covered them both as the swarm reached them.

* * *

Much later, once the buzzing stopped, Frank lifted the blanket he had covered himself and Hidalgo with. And he looked. The sun was out and the locusts lay dead, their bodies littering the ground. He finished removing the blanket off Hidalgo and Hidalgo eagerly got up.

"Kaitlin, it's safe to come out now," he called softly to his daughter.

Kaitlin removed her blanket with caution and her eyes searched until she saw her father then she stood up, blanket in hand. Zodiac stood up too and shook himself, getting sand all over Kaitlin.

"Great!" moaned Kaitlin, surveying the scene. "Now what are we going to do about food now?"

"Eat the locusts."

"You have got to be kidding! Tell me you are kidding!" cried Kaitlin in horror as she looked at her father's serious face.

"They will not hurt you. Besides what other choice do you have?"

"I thought that this was made up!" exclaimed Kaitlin.

"Well now you know it ain't."

"Do I really have to eat them?"

"Kaitlin, there is no food up ahead. The locusts have destroyed it all. If you don't eat them, you will not be able to eat for a while," Frank said, trying to inform her of how serious the situation was.

"So?"

"Until the end of the race."

"Oh…"

"Yeah," said Frank as he bent down on the ground, grabbed a dead locust and bit into it, crunching.

Kaitlin watched, still repulsed by the idea of eating locusts.

"Once you get past the legs, it ain't too bad," Frank remarked to Kaitlin as he handed her one. "Give it a try."

"I'd rather not!" protested Kaitlin, refusing the locust.

"Kaitlin…" Frank said sternly.

"Okay, I'll try it," sighed Kaitlin, giving in and taking the locust from her father.

She made faces as soon as she put the locust in mouth. It certainly wasn't the best thing she had ever eaten, but it wasn't the worst either. And it wasn't too bad. But that did not mean that Kaitlin wanted to eat them. She understood that she had no choice but she still was reluctant to eat them.

Frank handed one to Hidalgo, who rolled his blue eyes and took it, crunching. "Eat up brother," he told the horse.

Kaitlin reached down and handed one to Zodiac, who spit it, back out, at Kaitlin. Wiping the slobbered locust pieces off her she glared at her horse. "We have no choice so you'd better swallow next time!" she hissed.

Zodiac looked her with an expression that said he clearly want no part in eating the locusts, but took the next one out of Kaitlin's hand anyway and ate it. Kaitlin turned back to feeding herself and kept an eye on Zodiac, who was having more fun smushing the locusts than eating them.

"Crazy horse…" muttered Kaitlin, shaking her head and biting into another locust.

**Author's Notes:**

One of the longer chapters I do believe. I'm hoping to have this story finished in three more chapters and done by Tuesday, November 30th, but we'll see.

Reviewers!

**Soccer-Bitch –** Glad you liked the chapter!

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004 –** I do sometimes make mistakes because I am trying to write this story along with three others at the moment all with doing high school so sometimes I forget things so I'm always happy when someone can tell me something that I did wrong so I can make it right.


	13. Traps!

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story of Hidalgo. I only own the creation of characters that you do not recognize.

**Chapter Thirteen: Traps!**

A few days after the locusts, Frank and Kaitlin came across two other horses and riders. The Lady Anne's mare, Cameria, along with her rider and the Sheikh's stallion, Al-Hattal and his rider. They were ahead of them so Frank and Kaitlin decided to follow them, hoping that they would be able to get to the end by following the Arabs.

The Lady Anne's rider dropped back, which allowed Kaitlin, and later Frank, pass. Kaitlin was surprised but quickly cleared her mind of it and focused instead on finishing the race. But she didn't get much of a chance because raiders lay hidden in the rocks and on signal from the Lady Anne's rider, they fired shots near the hooves of Zodiac, Al-Hattal, and Hidalgo. Then raiders on horseback began to chase them.

Kaitlin quickly took off after Al-Hattal and his rider, trying to keep up. But she didn't get much of a chance to keep up and neither did Frank. And not too far along, Kaitlin and Zodiac fell into a trap set up the Lady Anne and her rider. Literally.

The sand held hidden pits that Kaitlin and Zodiac tumbled into during the mad dash from the raiders and after Al-Hattal. The raiders were trying to trap the Sheikh's horse but had also set traps for Kaitlin. Frank was a ways behind Kaitlin and saw Zodiac fall and heard Kaitlin's scream. He quickly rode up to them and tossed down his lasso to Kaitlin.

"Hurry and I can get you out," whispered Frank to Kaitlin who was shaken by the fall. "Put it on the saddle horn! Hurry!"

Kaitlin quickly took the lasso and put it on Zodiac's saddle horn as Frank tightened it. Zodiac luckily hadn't been hurt and neither had Kaitlin. But they did need the help in getting out of the trap before the raiders returned.

Frank backed Hidalgo, which helped Zodiac stay up and climb out, Kaitlin at his side. Just as Frank got them out of the trap, a group of raiders came riding up. Kaitlin quickly grabbed some poles out of the trap and together, her and Frank tossed them at the raiders, causing them to die. But then the sound of a gunshot made them both freeze. The shot had only been at Kaitlin's feet, but they both still froze and watched as a raider dismounted and walked over towards them, sword out.

Kaitlin looked at Frank who nodded and she ran quickly to the pit and grabbed two more poles, one for each of them. She then raced back and tossed one to Frank who hopped off Hidalgo. Frank went towards the man first, Kaitlin staying back just a bit.

Frank aimed the pole towards the man who was the leader's second in command and the sword slashing towards him. Frank blocked it with the pole and the pole broke but still Frank continued to use the pole as a block until it finally fell out of his hands. Then he jumped back and ducked out of the way of the blows.

Frank threw his dagger at the man, but it missed, hitting the ground behind the man, who growled and rushed towards Frank. Kaitlin quickly ran to pick up the fallen dagger and then raced back to where the two were fighting. Frank's Arab disguise was greatly hindering him but he couldn't take it off. He had no choice but to keep fighting in it.

Then Frank flipped the man over him and the sword was dropped. Both fell to the ground and hopped back onto their feet as fast as they could. Or at least the Arab did. Frank had hit his head and wasn't moving. Kaitlin quickly rushed in to take his place.

The Arab man laughed at first until Kaitlin tossed the pole at him. He reached towards his sword and then realized something. His sword was sinking into the sand, and it was reveled that he was standing on a trap. He froze, looking at his sword and then looking at her.

Kaitlin whistled and both Zodiac and Hidalgo trotted to her side. She took the lasso from Zodiac's saddle and then threw it on a reveled lever on the sand trap. She tightened the noose, ready to pull it.

"Nobody hurts my family," she said as she pulled the rope and the trap opened and the Arab man fell into it.

She then walked closer and saw the man's body impaled on the poles as she removed the lasso. Then she heard a groan and rushed towards Frank, who was trying to sit up. She dropped the lasso as she knelt down and helped Frank sit up.

"That hurt," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head."

"What happened to the Arab?"

"He took a little fall on his own," replied Kaitlin, jerking her head in the direction of the trap that had killed the Arab.

"So he's dead?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Frank, standing up with Kaitlin's help.

"Here's your dagger," she said handing the weapon to him.

"Thanks," he said, putting it away as Kaitlin stuck his lasso back on Hidalgo's saddle. She then held the reins and helped him into the saddle.

"No problem."

Zodiac came over to Kaitlin and she hopped into the saddle. Then together, the weary pair continued moving on. They were nearing the end, this they knew. And it couldn't come quick enough for the both of them. They rode on and on as the heat worsened and both felt fatigued. Until, finally, Frank and Hidalgo collapsed on the ground. Hidalgo squealed as he went down, legs flailing until he stopped moving.

Kaitlin gasped, horrified. Then she dismounted and ran towards the fallen pair.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Dad, wake up! Dad!" cried Kaitlin, shaking her father but she got no reply.

"This is all my fault!" cried Kaitlin, turning towards Zodiac. "All my fault! If it wasn't for me, none of us would have even been here!"

Zodiac looked at Kaitlin as she began to sob.

**Author's Notes:**

Today was a double post! Yay! The next chapter will be about the end of the race and then the final chapter will be concerning the aftermath.


	14. Ocean of Fire

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story of _Hidalgo_. I only own the creation of characters that you do not recognize.

**Chapter Fourteen: Ocean of Fire**

Kaitlin continued sobbing. She was quiet sure by now that her father was dead, as was Hidalgo. But she didn't want to believe it. Crawling away from the two bodies, Kaitlin herself collapsed on the dry, cracking ground. Zodiac walked over to her and nudged her, trying to wake her up.

Kaitlin moaned but she still listened to the horse and got up off the ground. She looked at Zodiac who looked sad. Then she looked towards her father and Hidalgo, neither whom had moved. Kaitlin pet Zodiac and then began to pray.

"Please, please don't leave me out all alone. Please, I know that this is my fault. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I never meant for him to follow me. If I could go back in time and change this I would. If I had a second chance I would never have done it. It was stupid and rash of me to run off and try to race.

"He tried to warn me. He tried to tell me about the dangers. He tried to talk me out it but I still did it anyways. I should have listened. I should have listened what he told me but I didn't. And this is entirely all my fault. It's my fault that he's lying there, unmoving when he should be at home with mom. And I should too…"

Kaitlin broke down crying again. "Please, spare them. Please… I don't know what to do anymore…"

Kaitlin continued to sob as Al-Hattal and his rider came riding up and halted next to Kaitlin. Al-Hattal's rider stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"I knew that you would never make it in the Great Race. It was a fluke that you made it this far. You would have never made it this far if you hadn't had help. Now your help is gone and it is only Al-Hattal now. Face it cowboy, you were beat before this race begun," said the rider to Kaitlin who stopped crying to glare at the rider.

"I was not beat before it began. And I'm not beat until I give up!" she exclaimed, angered.

"But you have given up. Look around you cowboy… You have given up. Why do you no longer ride if you haven't given up?"

"I no longer ride because my companion is hurt! As if you couldn't tell!"

"Then you admit defeat!" challenged Al-Hattal's rider.

Zodiac came over to her and Kaitlin stood up, petting her horse. Then she swung up into her saddle, putting her at the same height as Al-Hattal's rider. And she glared at him.

"I will _never_ admit defeat until I'm defeated!"

"Can you see the Ocean of Fire? You will never make it that far."

Kaitlin took a look at her father and Hidalgo. Neither of them were moving. Kaitlin then turned to face the rider again.

"You will not defeat me. I am born of a great tribe. People of the horse," the rider said.

"Well, so am I and I will defeat you!" cried Kaitlin.

But before Kaitlin could cue Zodiac into a run, the Lady Anne's rider came flying by and Al-Hattal and his rider turned and broke into a run, going after the other horse. Kaitlin quickly cued Zodiac into a gallop, but not before taking one last look at her father and Hidalgo.

"I'm doing this for you…" she whispered as they took off across the desert.

* * *

Not too far up a head was the camp and the finish line where the Sheikh of Sheikhs was waiting. He was hoping and praying that Kaitlin and Frank would be coming across the finish line alive. But something told him that something was wrong, that something had happened.

Then the call came, from the watcher, "Al-Hattal! Al-Hattal!"

The Sheikh smiled slightly and then waited for the rest of the announcements.

Next the Lady Anne's horse was announced and then came the announcement that the Sheikh had been waiting for.

"Cowboy! Cowboy!" came the call and a big smile broke across the Sheikh's face. Kaitlin was still alive. But where was her father? Where was Frank?

* * *

Kaitlin raced after the two horses, staying close behind. She had to win this race. She had to win it not for herself, but for her father. It was her fault that he was dead. And winning the race might be the only way to make it up to him. Or his memory at least. Kaitlin rapidly closed in on the two horses that were racing side by side. Al-Hattal and the Lady Anne's rider were fighting it out over who would win. Then Al-Hattal pulled ahead and Kaitlin pulled ahead of the Lady Anne's rider.

"Let 'er buck!" screamed Kaitlin to Zodiac and Zodiac's strides immediately became longer and quicker, covering more ground than they had before.

Zodiac flew up next to Al-Hattal and then he pulled ahead, giving everything that he had and more to leave the Arabian and his stunned rider behind. Zodiac continued to widen the gap between them and Al-Hattal until they reach the water's edge. The water for which the Ocean of Fire had been named. Zodiac splashed into the water, slowing down as the cheering onlookers came rushing out to them. They had won.

Kaitlin was able to smile for a few minutes before she remembered her father and Hidalgo. Then the Sheikh came over to her.

"Congratulations on winning the race, Kaitlin Hopkins. Now tell me, where is your father?"

Kaitlin froze her eyes wide and then she fell off Zodiac, into the water, almost drowning before the Sheikh grabbed her.

Author's Notes:

So it is now a triple post day! Yikes! The next chapter, chapter fifteen will be the final chapter and it will be posted on Tuesday, November 30th.


	15. Found

**Finding Yourself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story of _Hidalgo_. I only own the creation of characters that you do not recognize.

**Chapter Fifteen: Found**

Kaitlin awoke later in the Sheikh's tent. He was the first thing that she saw once she opened her eyes. His face was full of worry. For a moment he reminded her of her father. Then she remembered that her father and Hidalgo were out in the desert, lying as still as death.

"Kaitlin? Where is Frank? Where is he?" asked Sheikh, urgently.

"He… collapsed… Hidalgo too… In… the… desert…" Kaitlin managed to get out between choking sobs.

"Can you take us to him?"

"I-I-I-I think so."

"Let's give it a try. I do not believe that they are dead. Just exhausted. If that is true, then they will wake soon. We must help them."

Kaitlin nodded, sat up and whistled. Zodiac came trotting into the tent, still tacked. Zodiac came over to Kaitlin and bent his forelegs so that Kaitlin could get on easily.

"You have a smart and caring horse there. He wouldn't leave you or let anyone else touch him or you, save me. He remembered me, but he didn't tolerate anyone else. No one could get close enough to him to untack him."

"Thanks boy," she whispered in his ear and Zodiac tossed his head and stood up.

"Let's go then. Time is of the essence."

Kaitlin nodded and the Sheikh led the way out of the tent and he climbed on his own horse and a group of riders set out with Kaitlin and Sheikh, Kaitlin leading the way. Kaitlin eventually got confused and almost stopped.

"Oh boy, where were we? Where is dad and Hidalgo?" Kaitlin asked her horse.

Zodiac shook his head and pulled the reins lose and took off in a canter. Apparently, he knew the way. Kaitlin was surprised but she gave Zodiac his head, letting him find them. She knew better than to fight her horse.

Zodiac led the group to where Frank and Hidalgo lay on the sand. They were still unmoving. Kaitlin threw herself off Zodiac and ran to the bodies, determined to figure out if they still lived. She checked her father first, checking for a pulse. At first, none could be found then she detected a faint, but steady pulse. Frank Hopkins was still alive.

"Kaitlin, is he alive?" the Sheikh asked, appearing beside her.

"Yes, he's alive."

"And Hidalgo?"

"I'm going to find out now," she said taking the painted stallion's pulse.

Just like her father's had been, Hidalgo's was faint and steady. He was still alive. Kaitlin then decided to do a little test that she had learned from her father. Pinching a fold of the skin on Hidalgo's neck between two fingers, then releasing it, Kaitlin checked the hydration level of Hidalgo. It took skin a while to reach it's normal shape, indicating dehydration. Kaitlin ran the same test on Zodiac, whose skin went back to normal at a much more rapid rate than Hidalgo's. The combined tests indicated to Kaitlin that her father and Hidalgo had defiantly taken less water than she had and Zodiac had.

"Stubborn as usual," Kaitlin muttered.

"Why do you say that?" asked the Sheikh.

"Both of them are severely dehydrated. I would have excepted some dehydration but Hidalgo is considerably more dehydrated than Zodiac and Zodiac is Hidalgo's son, so if they had around the same amount of water then both of them would be similarly dehydrated. But they're not. There's a definite difference."

"So the same must be true with Frank then?"

"Yes. He must have decided that he and Hidalgo could do with less water than Zodiac and I and decided to make sure that we had more water and purposely neglected himself and Hidalgo."

"So what do we do?"

"Give them water. Just a bit at a time. We don't want to make them sick. Chances are they haven't had much water since the race began. So a lot of water would shock their systems and have negative results."

"While the water wake them?"

"Hopefully, it should," said Kaitlin with a sigh.

"I will get on it, now," he said nodding to Kaitlin and then he turned to their companions and gave orders in rapid Arabic.

Kaitlin turned back to her father and Hidalgo. "You'd better live…" she told them both. "You'd better or else, mom will never forgive you."

Water was given to both horse and man and soon, Kaitlin heard coughing and saw her father attempting sitting up and Hidalgo shifting in the sand to a sitting position so that he could get to his feet. Kaitlin rushed to her father's side and helped him to sit upright.

"What happened?" he asked. "What are all these people doing here?"

"You and Hidalgo collapsed from dehydration during the race. I thought you were dead and I was about to give up when Al-Hattal and the Lady Anne's horse passed by. Then I decided that I should finish the race for you."

"Did you finish?"

"I did. I also won the Ocean of Fire."

"You did?" asked Frank, a big smile on his face as he hugged his daughter. "You won the Ocean of Fire? I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm just glad that you are alive! I thought you were dead! The race was only an afterthought for me."

"Well I'm not dead! And I'm glad that I'm not!"

Kaitlin smiled. They had all survived the race and would soon be heading back home to Jazira.

Some Time Later…

Frank and Kaitlin had both returned home to a very worried Jazira. And they had brought a surprise with them. Or rather two surprises. Kaitlin brought back the money that she won in the race and the Sheikh had come with them to see Jazira. Jazira was so incredibly pleased that her father was still around and had missed her enough to come and see her in America.

One night, while Frank and the Sheikh were talking, Jazira pulled Kaitlin aside to talk to her.

"Kaitlin, did you find what you were looking for?" Jazira asked.

"I did, mom. I found myself. Well I'd never lost it but it took me going to Arabia and being in the race to realize it," Kaitlin admitted.

"Was it worth it?"

"I guess it was. I proved to myself that I could do it. It wasn't easy though."

"It never is."

"But I'm glad I did it. I'm no longer living in dad's shadow. I'm my own person and I'm just as good as he was. Maybe when I'm a bit older I'll become an endurance rider like he used to be."

"Or?"

"Maybe I will not. Maybe I'll do something else."

"We can only hope!" exclaimed Jazira, teasing her daughter.

"Hey!" protested Kaitlin.

"What?"

"Are you plotting against me?"

"Kaitlin, dear, I was against you racing from the beginning. I was so worried that I'd lose you like I'd almost lost your father. But this race was different. I almost lost you both but you proved that I shouldn't worry so much. You proved that you could hold your own. But I'd like you to be older before you race again. Much older…"

"Mom!"

"Just wait until you have children of your own. If they are anything like you, you'll understand why I worry so much."

"Mom!"

Jazira just smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug. Kaitlin was so much like Frank and also a lot like Jazira. But she wouldn't have had it any other way.

The End

**Author's Notes**

It is finished! And on time too! Amazing! Well I enjoyed writing this very much and hopefully in the future I will write some more Hidalgo fan fics, but at the moment I have a full plate with three other stories going. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! It really means a lot when you know that people like your story. Every time I hit a rough spot, I thought about all you reviewers who liked the story and managed to write thinking that it would mean something to you if I could just keep going.


End file.
